Eyes of a Lioness
by Hiniko
Summary: She had never thought that she would have been reborn, let alone in a lion's body. (T because I'm paranoid)
1. Prologue

**I'm having so much fun, I've had some sort of chocolate/fudge/ice cream concoction and this is what has spawned from it.**

**So feel free to let me know what you think! It's not Beta'd so let me know if you find any major spelling mistakes. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's**

* * *

May wasn't quite sure what to make of this.

She was so young she had never really given any real attention to it, I mean, sure you wonder every now and again but it's only a fleeting thought that passes by like the wind.

I mean, not everyone dies at such a young age.

The details of her death were still a little sketchy, screaming and screeches of metal and a bright light were all that she could really recall from that day.

She had never thought that she would have been reborn, let alone in a lion's body.

When May had been alive, her favorite animal had been wolves, which was quite ironic given her current… _Predicament_. In fact, she loved them so much that as soon as she was old enough she had gotten a job at the local Zoo on the clean-up crew, slowly working her way through the reptiles and birds, small mammals before she was finally allowed to be introduced to them.

It had taken months of constant visiting and feeding them but finally one wolf came over to her and smelled her and it was like a dam broke over the next few days. They had all accepted the human into the pack and she couldn't be more thrilled.

She was pretty sure she was on her way to meet the new pups the Alpha female had just delivered when she had had the accident, but now onto her current situation.

She had been in a warm and comforting darkness for a long time, it was hard to tell if it was days, months or even years but one day she was forced from her comforting place and she had no clue what had happened.

May couldn't see or hear anything, in fact the only thing she could do was smell, but she had no clue what any of it was.

There was a strong, musky scent that was always there and oddly comforting in a way, nudging her and what weirdly felt like someone _licking her_. Disturbing, right?

Anyways, there was also another scent, and an odd warmth right next to her but it was really comfortable and so warm that she wasn't about to bother moving away. At least not yet.

After an undetermined amount of time (trying to move wore her out very quickly and it wasn't like she could do much else), she could _hear_. It was very faint, and she still couldn't make anything out but she could hear!

Again, after another few small explorations and naps she noticed she could move her eyelids. It wasn't much but it was something new and she wanted to know _what_ had happened to her and _where she was, dang it_!

What she wasn't expecting, however, when she had managed to open her eyes and look around her and her vision had settled from the large blotches of color she noticed two eyes above her. Watching her.

The eyes of a lioness.

_Crap_.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, and if I should continue it! ^^**


	2. First Day

**Yay, I got 1 favorite and follow! :D I really would like to know what you guys think about this story, So here's another chapter ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's**

* * *

A lioness. She was staring up at a lioness that wasn't trying to attack or eat her, something must'ave been very wrong.

The first thing May had done when she realized her position was let out a horrible screeching caterwaul. There was a giant female **lion**_ hovering right over her_ for crying out loud!

The noise seemed to startle the lioness but instead of trying to attack May like she had thought would happen the peach colored female started nudging, sniffing and licking her, as if looking for an injury or trying to comfort her.

When May had finally run out of breath (which there wasn't much of with her tiny lungs) she looked around her at where she had been staying for the last little while, and noticed a large male lion looking over at them seeming to decide it was safe to come over now.

While May was a wolf lover, she could appreciate the beauty and strength this lion seemed to carry around him, like an aura. This male was large, towering over the female and her and had a full, thick mane of fur around his head, neck and chest. However, what really caught her attention was that his fur was _white_.

The two adult lions nuzzled each other, purring while May just lay there admiring the male's fur when he turned his gaze onto her and a little bundle of fur next to her.

Now that May's eyes had opened she could make out the tawny fur of a cub right next to her, and glanced down at herself.

She had paws, she had _paws_. That was the first thing she noticed, and as she flexed them some small needle like claws came out but the weirdest part for her was not feeling any thumbs. The little fur she could make out on her was a pale cream/white color which must have meant…

_Oh no. I'm a lion, I've died and been reborn or something as a lion, and a white one at that!_

Contrary to popular belief, white lions were possible in the wild. Tawny females and males could carry the dormant genes and so could their tawny cubs, but it takes two parents with the rare gene to produce white cubs, though they usually don't make it through adolescence. After all on the plains a white cub was easy to spot by both prey and other predators.

The large male nuzzled the little scrap of fur next to her, the little cub letting out a squeak while he purred and turned his attention to her once again.

May had unconsciously tensed up when he leaned over her but when he started nuzzling her, the reaction was automatic; she immediately relaxed at the touch as a tiny purr rose from her throat in response.

As the male nuzzled the female, seeming like they were talking to each other, she was left a little confused and tired. All the excitement of opening her eyes and finally being able to see had worn her tiny frame out but her mind was still trying to figure out what had just happened.

_I'm a lion. I've died and become a lion, now what am I going to do? I can't hunt, or fight, or eat raw meat! Maybe this isn't real and it's all just a hallucination?_

But it certainly felt real, all the new sights and sounds and even _smells_. She was pretty sure she couldn't ever smell this well, after she had worked at the zoo for so long with all the different animals she had pretty much been desensitized to most smells, or so she had thought.

May let out a tiny yawn, one last thought running through her mind before she finally succumbed to sleep;

_What am I going to do now?_

* * *

**Sorry for another short chapter, I'll try and make the next one longer for you! :D**

**Note: Just in case anyone asks, ****_no_**** she has ****_not _****been born to Simba's pride, but she will get there eventually ;)**

**Let me know what you think!**


	3. End of Happiness

**I'm feeling sad right now. Family drama sucks. :(**

**Know what makes me happy? Making other people happy, so here's my promised longer chapter! :D**

**Also, I made a cover image! What do you think? ^^ (It's still a work-in-progress)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's**

* * *

In just a few short days, she had learned many things about her new life.

As a freaking _lion_.

The first day she had realised just where and what she was she refused to eat, now that she knew what was happening it was too freaky for her taste. However, her stomach (and new mother's incessant prodding) eventually won out but she will forever lock away the memory of the bathroom situation.

That's one memory that will always haunt her.

It also seemed that her new life had granted her a sibling, as only a day after May had opened her eyes and started trying to stand (she really wanted out of that cave) the little scrap of light tawny fur next to her opened his eyes.

May had never had any siblings in her past life, her being an only child and all, and she wasn't very familiar with the customs of lions so she wasn't quite sure what she was expecting with this.

The little male had beautiful amber eyes, almost identical to the lioness, with little flecks of green scattered about and had an adorable little tuft of light brown fur on top of his head. She had to admit, the little guy was adorable.

And boy was he determined. Even though he was male it seemed that she was the older sibling, her being just a little bit bigger than her new brother, he was determined to follow her on her short walks (more like stumbling's) across the cave, always trying to keep up with her and always by her side.

She was starting to like this place. And him.

The white lion came around every now and again too, and as she listened to the two adults, May realized that she could actually _understand_ some of the words!

Lions could _talk_ to each other!

Of course her and her brother couldn't quite speak yet, just little mews and squeaks (did she mention her brother was adorable?) but they were learning quickly.

Of course most of the time she couldn't help playing with (picking on) her little bro, there were no televisions or anything to play with other than him and he really didn't seem to mind, always turning to face her when she tried to swipe at him.

May had also realized that they weren't always alone in the cave, their mother (that was just weird to think) had to go out every now and again, probably to hunt, and another lioness would come in to watch them.

She was definitely young, probably considered a 'teen' or at least this world's equivalent of one, with a dark cream pelt and a dark brown stripe down her back and brilliant green eyes. May liked her, she was always patient and entertaining to the two of them flicking her tail for her brother and allowing May to climb on her and use her like a jungle gym.

She had even been allowed out of the den once!

And it was so beautiful outside; the den was one of many in in the side of what appeared to be a large rock formation, some tall grass obscuring the entrance and shorter grass and even a tree just outside. There were so many new smells, sounds and even sights! Even though she had worked at a zoo and had seen many different climate enclosures her new eyesight was _marvelous_, able to pick up so many details her human eyes would have dismissed or not even noticed!

May was determined to figure out which smells and sounds went with each new thing, her brother quickly grew tired of trying to get her to play with him, stumbling off to their mother.

By the end of the day May had been completely been worn out, not even enough energy to waddle over to her new mother, and that's when the white lion had come over.

If May had to have guessed when she had started loving that lion, it would be that moment.

The large male walked over to her and picked her up by the scruff and she let out a squeak, she'd never get used to that, and walked up to an overhead rock that lay in perfect view of the landscape and sky, sat her on his back and relaxed.

May was curious and her mind was still whirling with all the new things she had experienced, she wasn't about to go to sleep until she was good and ready.

And then the stars came out.

They were all so beautiful, and her new vision allowed her to see it all with so much more clarity than before (even if she was still so young) and then her newly appointed pillow started talking.

His voice was so beautiful, even if she couldn't understand most of what he was saying, pointing out some of the stars and telling a tale before moving onto the next. His voice was melodic and after some time she finally wavered and finally fell asleep.

Every day since then her and her brother were allowed out of the den to explore, May was a little embarrassed when their babysitter brought them a feather to play with because she just couldn't help pouncing on it and tossing it to her brother.

It seemed that she still had some of the cat's instincts.

With the new routine going, May and her brother grew a little stronger every day, wobbling a little less with each step and the white male she was pretty sure he was called _Kalaito_, though she could have miss heard, had taken both her and her brother out for another night of star gazing and stories.

What was frustrating to May though was the fact that she still couldn't understand most of what anyone was saying, while her brother seemed to be getting it a lot faster.

She supposed it had to do with her mind still thinking like a human most of the time, but that didn't make it any less discouraging.

However, just as she was getting the hang of translating (her speech was still limited to the basics like a greeting hello and naming the objects around her while her brother seemed to advance faster than her), she was woken up to the sound of yowls, roars and yelping.

Then the hyena walked into the den.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, you guys are awesome!**

**Also to Rusher Wolf, that sounds like an awesome plot, and not once did it cross my mind xD**

**Sorry for the wait, tell me what you think! :D**


	4. IMPORTANT AN!

_**MAYJORLY IMPORTANT!**_

**Remember SOPA? Well, they're on it again! And there're way too few signs and it's only 6 days left! To make things even worse, you now have to create an account in order to sign the petition! If they win, it's bye-bye with FanFiction, DeviantArt, everything about fanfic, fanart!**

**AND! That makes it so that every single person that uses any type of copyrighted material on the Internet will get fined and will go to jail. And this isn't just for the US. It's for the ENTIRE WORLD. I'll paste the link on my profile. So please! Sign the petition, spread the word, re-post this, and tell your friends and everyone!**

**WE HAVE TO STOP THIS MADNESS ONCE AGAIN!**


End file.
